Teo/New Timeline
Teo ''' (テオ Teo) will be returning for his New Timeline debut in Soulcalibur VI. With the announcement of his sister, Tira, his appearance was highly anticipated. He is referred to as '''Sweet Serial Killer. Biography Early Life Teo and his sister Carmen were born on a large farm in Spain. Their parents went out of their way to ensure their lives would be nothing but perfect. Four years together, Teo and Carmen were incredibly close and did everything together. Teo, though, always had a weird itch that he could never seem to scratch in his head. One day their parents left and never came home. With nothing else they could do, Teo and Carmen wandered into town and were taken in by the local Orphanage. After two weeks passed, the Orphanage had no choice but to put the siblings up for adoption. This angered Carmen, something Teo hadn't seen before, as she felt that their parents had abandoned them. He didn't want to believe it was true, but soon his tears turned to bitterness of heart as day after day passed, and no other answer seemed plausible. The itch in his head seemed to grow evermore intense. On top of this pain, Teo was soon left all alone, when invaders snuck in during the night and took his sister and several other children. For years, Teo sat alone in the orphanage. No one would hang out with him, or talk to him, as his cold eyes scared them off. Not only did his eyes receive caution, but his behavior as well. Teo was different from the rest of the children in the orphanage, and he was painfully aware of it. The "itch" in his head would sometimes be fullblown pain and he would lash out verbally because of it. That... or he would be found clawing at his head and hair. He would often cry in frustration, alone and distraught, and his sobs would morph into wicked cackling. He would later find out what exactly his frustration would lead him to do. Only five years later, Teo witnessed death. A thief had been chased down and killed in the streets while he was out collecting for the Orphanage. He was fascinated by the swirl of red the thief's blood caused. Teo stared, wide-eyed and enamored at the site of the man's lifeless gaze and body. The fascination was just the beginning. It would be stuffed deep down inside, however, as a year later... Teo's parents returned for him. The shock everyone felt when Teo's parents walked into the orphanage was felt across town. The Saint family had been thought dead, and Teo was more than happy to go with them. At home again, however, he remembered Carmen. His parents claimed they had been stuck in another country under siege for years. Teo didn't believe them, and he was growing frustrated by the day at their refusal to look for Carmen. They argued that there'd be no way to track whoever took her. Teo stopped asking after two years... but he didn't forget. The itch in his head would turn into constant headaches... At 12 years old, Teo despised and loved his parents. He had missed them, but he couldn't get over that they had abandoned him and Carmen. Teo vented his frustrations through simple matters such as drawings and broken toys until finally, his head cracked open... The first person he killed was someone from town. They'd been in the forest. It was late, but not quite dark. Teo knew those woods, but the other boy did not, and Teo couldn't resist; how could he resist? Teo slammed his own head into a tree, the ache there driving him insane. The action caught the attention of the boy. The temptation didn't leave his head, and instead, Teo grabbed the boy when he drew close. "It doesn't hurt that much," he had said in a rushed, crazed tone, and to show him, he grabbed the boy by the hair and slammed his head into the tree. Over and over and over until the boy did not move anymore and the world around Teo went dark. When Teo woke up the next morning, he felt lighter, happier, and the ache in his head was gone... but it would return some hours later. Teo found himself leading more people into the woods... This continued for three years, until Teo convinced himself to calm down. He needed to stop. He knew it wasn't right, he knew it was what made him different. People in town were perplexed by the murders and disappearances but no one had ever suspected him, no. Why would anyone suspect Teo with his baby-face and adorable smile? However, Teo... wanted a normal life. He did. He wanted a normal life. Until he found Carmen again. Tira, her name was now. They knew each other immediately, and Teo's head ached but he was happy. He was all too happy to take up the blade and put an end to their pathetic parents who abandoned them and abandoned her. She soon also introduced him to someone she also called brother. His name was Dalton. He was curious, but if Tira called him brother, than Teo accepted him easily. At the idea of burning the farm down and then heading into town, they set to work. That night, Teo, Tira and Dalton all watched the farm burn with grins on their faces. Teo was happy again! And he was free like a bird; the pain in his head still came but he could live with it. The three of them began their reign of terror and murder across the town and country, making a name for themselves. Because they were always seemingly accompanied by ravens and crows, the three were known as Avis Mortem across the land; Birds of Death. Soulcalibur VI Personality Teo is ball of eccentrics and emotional instability and barely wrapped together with frayed thread. Although a little more calculating than his Original Timeline counterpart, his thoughts are still a constant whirlwind in his head; when he is able to form coherent thoughts and sentences, they are spoken in a very childlike tone. He is very emotionally turbulent, his moods sometimes flipping on a dime and Teo can burst into tears at the drop of a hat and then be laughing maniacally later. He apparently also has no problem with harming himself, as he has a knack for slamming his heads against various objects to "cease the pain in his head." Appearance Teo sports dark brown hair and fair skin. His hair is a bit long and messy, tied back into a short ponytail. His eyes were brown as well but his in-game model shows them to be a vibrant purple. Across his face, cheek and torso are pink, stripe-like markings. Teo keeps his red themed clothes and his outfit looks similar to his Original Timeline appaerance, especially the shorts. Weapons Critical Edge Stage Theme Relationships *Brother of Tira *Part of the Avis Mortem trio with Dalton *Killed his parents Trivia *Like Tira, Teo has mysterious pink markings on his face and torso. It is unknown what these markings actually are *Teo's design is similar to his Original Timeline appearance in that is heavily inspired by Tira's Soulcalibur IV attire. Category:New Timeline Category:NT Males